


before everything started

by chukalette



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, das it, its just five and vanya before five disappears, slight luther and allison i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18370604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chukalette/pseuds/chukalette
Summary: It's not just Luther and Allison who had a secret thing going around. Five and Vanya openly favored each other as well.





	before everything started

**Author's Note:**

> It's just exploring their relationship before Five disappeared. Kinda like a headcanon fanfic? Idk. Nothing much happens in this, it's merely fluff and slice of life. Been a while since I wrote. It's nice to be back. :') Enjoy!

Five always tended to touch her more – lingering on her shoulder, cheek, and hair more than necessary and only pulling away before others take notice. And his smile towards her feels more genuine and soft. Because when facing father and the others, his lips curl up into a dry smirk or grin, sardonic or mocking. And after performing an excellent teleportation, he looks at her first, not father. His eyes are bright and he holds his chin high, proud and seeking approval, as if to impress _her_ and not father.

Vanya’s response to all of this attention he shows is mostly a shy smile or a beam depending on the situation.

Today was no different. Five successfully teleported three blocks away and comes back. Father gives a nod of approval though Five only nods back at father before he zaps in front of Vanya, eyebrows raised, clearly waiting for a comment or well, a compliment from her. She blinks at him, before smiling,

“You really got good,” she starts and Five instantly grins, eyes brightening, “Where did you go?”

“The Doughnut store.” Five says, smug.

“Number Five, continue your training.” Comes father’s harsh tone and Five’s smile drops, a scowl taking over. He glances back at his siblings, sighing. Looking back at her, he rolls his eyes.

“See you tonight?” He whispers so softly and Vanya feels giddy at the thought. She nods eagerly and he gives a slight smile before zapping away.

“Number Seven, go to your own studies.”

Vanya purses her lips but nods and glancing at Five who is already looking at her and nods at her. She doesn’t nod back, but blinks once before heading upstairs.

-

Vanya doesn’t leave her room. She sits up and leans back, tucking her knees under her chin and waits. Soon enough there’s a small crack and there’s Five, two sandwiches in his hands.

“Evening.” He says smoothly, sliding into her bed, offering her one. She grins at him, taking the sandwich.

“Midnight snacks are not ideal.” She comments before taking a bite and Five raises an eyebrow.

“Hypocrite.” He says simply and Vanya huffs,

“Never said I didn’t enjoy it.”

Five grins, taking a bit as well, “Then again, if you didn’t enjoyed it, more for me.”

Vanya fakes an exaggerated gasp, “Never!” They share a light quiet laugh but quickly stiffened when they hear light footsteps. Five looks at her, slightly alarmed and Vanya seals her mouth shut. Neither of them move and listen carefully. After a few seconds, it’s pretty clarified its not father or mother or Pogo. Because it’s careful and light. As if afraid of being caught.

“Luther and Allison.” Five whispers finally, rolling his eyes, “Idiots.”

Vanya snorts, “What about you?” she looks at him pointedly, teasing. Five straightens his back, offended.

“Mind I remind you they have been caught once already? And I –” Five leans closer, a smug look on his face, “– have never been caught.” He’s really close now because Vanya have not backed away when he leaned in. He has a point. Luther and Allison are not that stealthy as they hope they are. While Five, even without teleporting, is quite sneaky.

“Fair enough.” Vanya says finally and Five leans away, satisfied.

“Also, how they try to act as if they’re _not_ each other’s favorite and that’s such a bullshit. They _suck_ at it.”

Vanya cringes because it’s true. The glances they share during breakfast, lunch and dinner. How they share this _looks_ , smiles. They’re so _obvious_.

“Either they should be open about it or you know, get better at hiding it.” Five continues matter-of-factly, taking another big bite of his sandwich. Vanya smiles at him and continues to eat hers’.

The night continues very smoothly for them.

-

“Camera monitoring will be constructed back in all of your rooms once again.” Father says flatly during breakfast, clearly angry. All of them pause and look at their father, shocked.

“What?” Five is the only one who tends to raise a voice against their father. He looks just as angry, honestly. His father does not look at Five but glares at Luther before shifting his harsh gaze at Allison. They both avert eyes, flushing in embarrassment or shame or both.

“Cameras will be constructed once again.” He repeats and no one says anything because that tone leaves no room for argument. But Five still looks pissed, jaws clenched tightly and openly glowering at their father. Picking his fork aggressively, he stabs his meat with much force. Vanya glances at Five who is merely glaring down at his food. She carefully slides down her hand under the table to brush at his knee and he pauses before glancing up at her. She offers a smile and Five visibly calms down but still scowls, grumbling.

-

It’s not just Five who’s angry. Diego’s been glaring at Luther all day and he exploded once father leaves them in the backyard.

“ _Really?_ The two of you couldn’t even sneak out without being caught _again_?”

Allison is quick to jump into defense, “It was just a misunderstanding –“

Five scoffs, “Misunderstanding? Oh the two of you just happen to meet in the middle of the night and decided to have a nice chit chat?”

“Don’t talk to her like that. And…we just couldn’t sleep.” Luther frowns, but his attempt to lie is not convincing at all and Five rolls his eyes.

“I don’t _care_ what the two of you do.” Diego starts, frustration lacing on his voice, sneering, “Just keep us out of it.”

“Hooo boy,” Klaus says under his breath, and Ben and Vanya are quiet. Klaus looks over at Ben, sighing, “No privacy once again. Gonna suck.” He mumbles and Ben nods along, frowning.

“ _We’re_ not doing anything!” Allison’s face is pink and Five huffs out a sardonic laugh.

“You guys _suck_ at hiding anything. It’s not even _subtle_.”

Allison narrows her eyes at him, “What about you and Vanya? Anything to say about _that_?”

Vanya’s the one who flushes at what Allison says and she really doesn’t want to be part of any of this. Five, on the other hand, stands straighter and looks at Allison boldly,

“What about us?” He tests, almost hissing at her.

“Always playing favorite with her. _You’re_ the one who’s not subtle –“

“That’s because I’m not trying to be subtle. She’s my favorite. I think I made that quite clear.” There’s not a hint of hesitation in his tone. Quite the contrary, he sounds proud. Luther and Allison seems taken aback at his clear confidence and an angry look quickly takes over her. Vanya’s whole face goes red at that bold declaration, but she’s…really happy. _She’s Five’s favorite_.

Before Allison reply however, Five beats her to it, “Do us a favor and either stop this sneaking around or get better at it.”

With that Five walks past everyone but gestures Vanya to follow him and she glanced back at everyone once before going after Five into the house.

“Your favorite?” Vanya asks out loud and Five stops in his tracks to turn around, hands tucked in his pockets

“Yeah,” he answers easily.

Vanya stares him for a moment, “But…why?”

She’s so ordinary. She’s so plain and simple. It’s weird for the sarcastic, smart, clever, _special_ Five to favor Vanya out of all of the others.

“Why?” he echoes, looking utterly confused by her confusion, “You’re the only one who actually listens, cares and so…normal.” Vanya winces at that and Five also cringes at his wordings, “In a good way. And…” He trails off and she waits. Is she seeing things or is Five’s face turning bright pink? He clears his throat, “Pretty.” He finishes curtly and turns away, walking towards the kitchen.

Vanya is left stunned, blinking once. Twice.

“You coming?”

Startled, she hurries to the kitchen and she could feel her face burn.

_Pretty?_

-

Five doesn’t visit her at night and Vanya’s fine with that. They cannot afford to get caught especially after snapping at Luther and Allison like that.

For the next few days Five and Diego gives a very hard time for Luther and Allison. Resulting more arguments to occur these days. Snide comments drip from Five and Diego and Luther would lose control of his strength while Allison would threaten them by starting ‘I heard a rumor…’

Since then Five and Vanya have not had any proper time together. They greet, glance, share a quick chitchat and that’s it. No evening meetings or sandwiches. Five’s been…how should she put it…quite frustrated. She watches Five snap at Diego the _fifth_ time today and winces. Frustrated is an understatement. He’s _furious_.

“Number Five! Let us see the result of your training.” Father demands as they stand in the backyard and watch as Five stands in front of them. Five looks unimpressed and before he zaps into somewhere he looks at Vanya and holds her gaze. To her surprise, he smirks at her, steps forward and is gone. He appears in front of Vanya, who squeaks and take one step backwards in surprise, and he fakes a surprise, with a light ‘Whoops’ before zapping away instantly.

“Show off.” Whispers Diego, crossing his arms.

Vanya blinks, bemused. There’s zapping inside the house and silence. After a few seconds Five appears in the backyard once again. Facing Vanya, he bows gracefully, never breaking eye contact, a grin spreading his lips. Vanya flushes at the obvious attention she is receiving, offers a small smile and a light clap.

“Number Five!”

“What?” He finally shifts his gaze towards father, grin slipping off and looking annoyed. Father narrows his eyes and calls out Ben next. Five strolls over and stands next to Vanya, head held high.

“How was I?” There’s obvious smugness that Vanya just wants to tease instead of praise.

“Hmm, decent.”

Five turns to her, brows furrowed, “Decent? Vanya, I –“

She bursts into quiet giggles and turns to properly face him, “I’m joking, Five. You were amazing.” Five closes his mouth quickly, blinking owlishly before huffing out a quiet laugh, grinning slightly. “Don’t get too cocky though.” She mumbles and Five glances at her, snorting.

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

-

They still don’t share enough moment according to Five and she agrees. She misses his company dearly. She wants to have a comfortable moment with him.

“Fuck Luther and Allison.” He curses one day under his breath, enough for her to hear. Vanya sighs.

“Language.” She mumbles and Five huffs.

“It’s true. Have they been more careful…” He groans, frustrated.

“Don’t worry,” She reaches for his hand, gently placing it on top of his, “I’m sure dad will loosen up soon. And when that happens, sandwich?”

Five turns his hand and intertwines his hand with hers’ and nods after releasing a long annoyed sigh.

-

Before they have the time for nice midnight snacks as they promise, Five demands he time travel and claims he is ready for it. He’s been quiet snappy and cranky lately and she’s not surprised when he zaps beside father with ease. However, father still does not approve. When their eyes meet, Vanya shakes her head. _Don’t, Five_.

However, Five only got angrier. He storms off and they all heard the door open with force, heading to out to the streets. Vanya stands up to follow him.

“Number Seven! Sit down.”

“But…”

“Number Five will return.”

Vanya hesitatingly sits back down, worriedly glancing at the door.

Yeah, Five will return.

 

He doesn’t.

-

He does. After seventeen years, he does. And he’s still as she remembers him. Literally. There he is, 13 year old Five.


End file.
